Now, I Love You Today, Tommorow, And Forever
by Summer Mei
Summary: Siwon, namja kaya yang menemukan seorang namja manis pingsan dijalan, padahal sedang turun salju, SiBum Couple
1. I see you, sweetie!

**Now, I Love You Today, Tommorow, And Forever**

**Author : Kim Min Lee**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, Typo(s), ngaco, ngawur**

**Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Pairing : All Couple, Couple utama SiBum**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Normal POV**

Seorang namja tampan yang diketahui bernama lengkap Choi Siwon, terlihat berjalan ditengah salju yang bisa dikatakan cukup lebat sambil mengosok-gosokkan telapak kanannya ke telapak kanan yang kiri. Sepertinya shu tubuh namja tersebut bisa dikatakan kedinginan, terlihat dari asap-asap putih yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Cih, awas saja si tiang listrik Zhou Mi itu, lain kali aku tidak akan kalah!" terlihat namja itu mengomel saat dirinya kalah dalam permainan 'gunting batu kertas' dalam taruhan siapa yang akan pergi membeli makanan ringan di supermarket 24 jam ditengah salju.

Siwon bersama teman-temannya yang lain sedang merayakan pesta natal dirumah sang namja tiang listrik Zhou Mi.

"Hah… Sabar Siwon, orang sabar disayang Tuhan," gumam Siwon sambil mengelus dada.

Ditengah perjalanan, Siwon diherankan dengan tumpukan salju ditepi jalan, tapi yang membuat heran, ditumpukan salju tersebut terlihat ada sebuah tangan.

'Apaan tuh? Nggak mungkin itu boneka salju,' tanya Siwon dalam hati.

Dengan perlahan Siwon mendekati tumpukan salju itu dan sedikit demi sedikit menggalinya. Mata Siwon seketika kaget setelah ia berhasil menggalin semuanya. Terlihat seorang namja manis, dengan raut muka pucat dan bibir yang mulai membiru, sedang dalam keadaan pingsan.

'Hiaaah! Siapa nih? Jangan-jangan udah koit lagi,' pikir Siwon was-was.

Siwon mencoba menyentuh tangan namja tersebut, memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Masih hidup…," gumam Siwon yang langsung mengangkat namja tersebut dan memapahnya di punggung, lalu membawanya ke rumah Zhou Mi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

'Tok! Tok! Tok!' terdengar suara ketukan pintu dengan terburu-buru.

"Kayaknya Siwon udah pulang tuh..," sahut namja yang bernama Donghae.

"Tapi kok cepat sekali, tidak sampai 10 menit…," sambung namja bernama Ryeowook.

"Terbang mungkin perginya…," kata namja bernama Kyu Hyun yang sangat diyakini kata-katanya 100% salah.

"Jangan sembarangan ngomong Kyu!" kata sang namjachingu, Sungmin sambil memukul kepala KyuHyun dengan tanganya EunHyuk.

"Ya hyung! Kenapa pakai tanganku?" protes EunHyuk.

"Ya hyung! Kenapa pakai tangannya si monyet ini? Kan bau!" protes sang maknae.

"Apa kau bilang?" Eunhyuk langsung bangkit dari duduknya hendak menyiksa KyuHyun.

"Woi! Malah berantem bukannya dibukain!" teriak Siwon dari luar.

Seorang namja bernama Yesung, menoel-noel Zhou Mi –sang tuan rumah-

"Eh Mimi, buka gih, kau mau Siwon akan menendangmu?"

"Nggak perlu disuruh aku juga akan membukanya hyung," jawab Zhou Mi langsung bangkit dan menuju pintu depan.

'Katanya nggak perlu disuruh, tapi dari tadi cengo…,' batin Yesung sweetdrop.

'Cklek'

"Ya Mimi! Lama amat!" Protes Siwon.

Zhou Mi tidak mendengarkan aksi protes Siwon namun melihat kearah seseorang yang dipapah Siwon.

"Itu siapa Siwon?" tanya Zhou Mi sambil menunjuk namja yang ada di punggungnya.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Mimi! Siapin kamar buat namja ini!" pekik Siwon.

"Eh! Tapi siapa namja ini?" tanya Zhou Mi lagi.

"Ah! Entar juga kujelasin!" sahut Siwon.

"Iya iya..," jawab Zhou Mi langsung bergegas ke dalam, mencari kamar yang kosong.

Siwon langsung mengikuti Zhou Mi, teman-teman mereka yang lain hanya cengo melihat Siwon memapah seorang namja yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"Itu siapa?" Gumam Henry sambil menoel-noel Ryeowook.

"Mana kutahu Henry…," jawab Ryeowook.

"Jangan-jangan Siwon menculik anak orang gyaaaaa!" teriak EunHyuk lebey.

'Plaakk!'

"Kagak mungkin babo!" teriak Heechul, namja paling galak disana. Berhasil menggeplak kepalanya EunHyuk.

Mereka hanya saling menoleh, kemudian berteriak

"ITU SIAPA SIWON?"

To Be Continue


	2. Promise Forever

**Now, I Love You Today, Tommorow, And Forever**

**Author : Kim Min Lee/ Hotaru**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), Ngawur, Suka-suka authornya #plakk!**

**Pair :Udah ketebak -.-**

**Rate : Suka-suka au..plakk! #ditampar# aaaa… T K+ M terserah deh -,-**

**Genre :Romance, Angst, Humor (?)**

**Disclaimer : Semua Milik Tuhan**

**OoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p>"ITU SIAPA SIWON?"<p>

Tanpa mengindahkan teriakan hyungdeul dan saengdeulnya, Siwon tetap bergegas menuju kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh Zhoumi. Setelah masuk ke kamar, Siwon langsung membaringkan namja tersebut di ranjang single yang ada.

Semua yang berada di ruang tengah, segera menuju ke kamar yang dimasuki Siwon, penasaran sebenarnya siapa yang dibawa oleh Siwon.

"Ah, Wookie.. bisa kau siapkan kompres air hangat?" Tanya Siwon yang lebih tepat disebut perintah.

Yang diperintah langsung menjalankan tugas, "Siap Hyung~" dan berlalulah Wookie ke dapur.

"Dia kenapa Hyung?" Tanya sang evil maknae, yang merupakan adik kandung Siwon, nama lengkapnya ya.. Choi Kyu Hyun.

"Dia kedinginan Kyu..," jawab Siwon sambil memperhatikan namja yang dibawanya tadi.

"Err…. Kau menemukannya dimana Siwon?" Tanya Yesung, sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Aku menemukannya terkubur di tumpukan salju hyung, makanya kubawa kesini..," Jawab Siwon sambil menempelkan kompres air hangat pada namja tersebut.

"Wajahnya pucat sekali…," Komentar Sungmin.

"Jadi makanan kita nggak dibeli nih?" Tanya Eun Hyuk tanpa wajah berdosa sedikitpun, dengan santainya ia bertanya perihal makanan disaat seperti ini.

Alhasil, si Anchovy dihajar ramai-ramai oleh para anggota 'Super Junior Ceria' demikianlah nama yang diberikan oleh Seongsenim mereka yang heran dengan keakraban mereka yang terlalu dekat. (?)

Dong Hae, sang namjachingu Eun Hyuk, hanya cengar cengir melihat sang kekasih dihajar. *seme macam apa itu*

"Jadi gimana hyung?" Tanya Wookie sambil menoel-noel tangan Siwon sambil nge grepe grepe dikit, dan diberikan deathglare oleh Yesung, sang namjachingu.

"Hn... tunggu ia sadar saja..," Siwon hanya duduk sambil memainkan hpnya.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Jadi ia benar-benar kita bawa pulang hyung?" Kyu Hyun bertanya pada Siwon, perihal namja yang di temukannya tadi. Sekarang mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Tentu saja Kyu, dia saja masih belum sadar..," Siwon memapah namja yang dibicarakan menuju mobilnya.

"Ya sudahlah..," KyuHyun lebih memilih mengakhiri pembicaraan daripada berdebat dengan hyungnya yang termasuk dalam kategori keras kepala. Kyu bergegas membukakan pintu belakang, supaya hyungnya mudah untuk mendudukan namja tersebut di jok belakang.

Setelah mendudukkan namja pingsan yang nggak sadar-sadar itu, Siwon langsung masuk ke jok tempat ia akan mengemudi.

Siwon binggung melihat KyuHyun hanya diam tanpa mau masuk kedalam mobil, "Kau kenapa? Mau pulang tidak?" Siwon mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Hehehe hyung, aku mau menginap di rumahnya SungMin hyung," KyuHyun cengar cengir menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai sambil melirik SungMin, yang dilirik hanya menunduk malu.

"Aku mengerti, ya sudah, aku duluan ya semuanya..," pamit Siwon langsung menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi rumah ZhouMi. Semua hanya menganggukan kepala, mengantar kepergian Siwon. *plakk!*

"Tebak, apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon terhadap namja tersebut?" kata EunHyuk sambil tersenyum yadong.

"Meng-rapenya?" tebak ZhouMi, raja yadong no. 3 setelah EunHyuk dan KyuHyun tentunya.

Yesung menutup telinga namjachinngunya, Ryeowook, yang masuk dalam kategori innocent uke. Ia masih terlalu polos untuk mendengar hal yang terlalu yadong tersebut. =_=

"Memberinya makan?" tebak Shindong asal yang sedari tadi hanya memakan kripik singkong rasa coklatnya.

'Kok ngaco amat sih jawabnya ndong?" sambung Dong Hae sweatdrop.

"Mungkin saja Siwon akan meng-rapenya, hahahaha..," tawa EunHyuk menggelegar menggemparkan istora senayan (?) yang sedang tanding bola.

OoOoOoOoO

Sesampainya Siwon dirumah, bergegas ia membawa namja tersebut ke dalam kamar tamu yang ada dirumahnya yang 'cukup' besar itu, mengingat ayahnya adalah seorang direktur sukses ternama.

Rumah terlihat dalam keadaan sepi, karna jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.23 PM. Siwon meletakkan namja tersebut di ranjang kamar tamu. Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang yang ditiduri namja tersebut, ia hanya terdiam memandangi namja tersebut, "Dia manis juga..," gumam Siwon.

"Siwon? Kau sudah pulang?" Terlihat wanita paruh baya masuk dan menyapa Siwon.

"Ah, eomma…," jawab Siwon yang langsung bergegas bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk sang eomma.

Eommanya Siwon yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan bernama Choi Lee Teuk (disini Leeteuknya yeoja) membalas pelukan Siwon yang kelewat kencang itu, sampai-sampai sang eomma sesak nafas. *plakk!*

Perhatian Leeteuk pada Siwon beralih pada namja yang tidur atau dikatakan pingsan, ia heran, siapa namja itu, karna sebelumnya ia belum pernah melihatnya.

"Namja itu siapa Siwon?" Tanya sang eomma sambil melepaskan pelukan sang anak dan berjalan menuju ranjang untuk melihat jelas wajah sang namja.

"Ah, namja itu aku temukan di jalan, dalam keadaan pingsan. Pertama kubawa ke rumahnya ZhouMi tapi ia tak kunjung sadar, makanya aku bawa ke rumah.

Leeteuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti, "Kyu mana? Bukankah tadi dia bersamamu?"

"KyuHyun katanya akan menginap di rumah SungMin..," jawab Siwon apa adanya.

"Oh… ya sudah, kau tidurlah, selamat malam…," pamit Leeteuk lalu keluar dari kamar tamu.

"Selamat malam eomma…," jawab Siwon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pagi mulai menjelang datang, sang surya datang dengan membawa sinar mentari pagi hari yang hangat, meski hari masih bersalju.

Namja yang sedari kemarin pingsan, mulai membuka matanya perlahan, ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang disajikan, kamar yang bisa dikatakan luas dan rapi.

'Ini dimana?' pikirnya. Ia melirik ke arah sofa yang tidak jauh dari ranjang yang tempat ia tidur tadi, terlihat seorang namja, atau Siwon lebih tepatnya, sedang tidur dalam posisi duduk, Cool! #plakk!

Namja tersebut hanya terdiam, memperhatikan Siwon dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. 'Dia siapa?' pikirnya. Ia hanya diam, mencoba mengingat apa yang bisa ia ingat.

'Kemarin aku ngapain sampai bisa disini?' pikirnya pada diri sendiri, kemudian menatap Siwon.

Siwon mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan matanya bertemu dengan namja yang ia temui semalam.

"Rupanya kau sudah sadar..," kata Siwon beranjak dari duduknya di sofa dan berjalan menuju ranjang yang diduduki namja tersebut. Namja itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik Siwon dengan muka datar.

"Jadi bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanya Siwon sambil menatap namja tersebut.

Namja tersebut hanya diam lalu berbicara, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa aku bisa sampai disini?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum tulus dan menjawab pertanyaan namja tersebut, "Kemarin kau pingsan di jalan, jadi kubawa ke rumahku..,"

"Ah, gomawo sudah menolongku..," kata namja tersebut sambil mengeluarkan senyuman 'Killer smile'nya.

Siwon senyum-senyum yadong *coret* mendengar kata-kata namja tersebut, "Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

"Kim Ki Bum imnida…," kata namja yang diketahui sekarang bernama Kibum.

"Choi Siwon imnida…," Siwon memperkenalkan diri sambil senyum yadong *coretcoretcoretcoretcoret* manis.

"Jadi haruskah aku memanggimu hyung?" Tanya Kibum. Siwon hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, merasa canggung. "Memangnya berapa umurmu?" Siwon bertanya pada Kibum.

"Tahun ini 17 tahun…," Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata, "Aku lebih tua 1 tahun darimu, umurku tahun ini 18 tahun hahaha..,"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" Tanya Siwon sambil membelai rambut Kibum pelan, Kibum terlihat menikmati sentuhan Siwon. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat hal apa yang menyangkut keluarganya.

Kibum terdiam, air mukanya berubah, seperti orang yang habis terjadi sesuatu yang hebat, "Aku… tidak ingat apa-apa hyung..," jawab Kibum dengan lemah. Siwon diam, sepertinya ia sedang menganalisa sesuatu dari perkataan Kibum.

"Kau tidak ingat apapun Kibum? Keluarga? Rumah? Atau hal lainnya?" Tanya Siwon sedikit cemas. Kibum mengangguk lemah, mengerti apa yang dikatakannya semua itu benar, Siwon langsung memeluk Kibum erat. *author pingsan*

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Kibum, tinggallah disini, untuk seterusnya sampai kau ingat semuanya…," kata Siwon yang masih memeluk Kibum. Kibum yang masih shock akibat perbuatan yang termasuk dalam kategori yadong *author di taekwondo Siwon* hanya diam *kok banyak diamnya ==*

'Ceklek,'

"Hyung? Kau melakukan apa pada anak orang?" Tanya Kyu yang baru pulang setelah puas mengrepe-grepe sang uke semalaman. Siwon langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum, dan menatap Kyu dengan tatapan 'lu ganggu acara gue aja!'

"Hehehe, mian hyung," kata Kyu 'pura-pura' menyesal, padahal puas banget! Perhatian KyuHyun teralih pada Kibum yang masih dalam posisi duduk di atas tempat tidur, Kibum mulai bersuara, "Kim Ki Bum imnida…," sambil tersenyum.

"Choi Kyu Hyun imnida, saengnya Choi Siwon hahahaha…," perkenalan KyuHyun diselingi tertawa nista yang menulikan telinga *plakk!*

"Ah, Kibum, sebaiknya kau mandi…," Siwon datang menghampiri Kibum sambil membawa handuk dan mendorong Kibum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

KyuHyun mendekati Siwon dan membisikkan, "Uke baru hyung?" dengan suara pelan. Siwon langsung memukul kepala KyuHyun dengan tangan kosong, "Kau sembarangan saja..,"

"Kubantu kau dengan doa hyung… huahahaha!" ketawa setan KyuHyun akhirnya keluar juga, "Doa setan nggak bakal terkabul Kyu hahaha…," tertawa puas Siwon mengakhiri tawa setannya Kyu. "Saeng sendiri dibilang setan…," gumam Kyu ngambek.

"Huahahahaha, bagaimana kalau SungMin melihat wajah ngambekmu?" kata Siwon tersenyum jahil sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersiap untuk memfoto wajah ngambek Kyu.

"Mwo? Jangan! Mau taruh dimana harga diri semeku?" Kata Kyu panik.

"Hahaha, bercanda.. udah sana keluar, terus pinjamin Kibum baju ganti ya, sepertinya ukuran Kibum dan kau sama, soalnya kalian seumuran" perintah Siwon.

"Iya dah iya hyung..," jawab Kyu pasrah lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut.

To Be Continue

* * *

><p>Hola~~~ Chapter 2 XD<p>

kenapa update kilat? karna ini chapter simpanan yg uda siap X3

hahahahaha~

kalo chapter 3 entah update kilat ap nggak hehehe~

soalnya yg diketik bru judulnya XD #jduak!

gairah mengetik ane (?) lgi g nyampe

gara" galau Shaun The Sheep uda dikurbanin tadi pagi huahahahaahaha~ XD

Review lgi g? O,o

wkwkwkwk, Gomawo buat yg uda review ;D


	3. De xìnxīn

**Now, I Love You Today, Tommorow, And Forever**

**Author : Kim Min Lee/ Hotaru**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s), Ngawur, Suka-suka authornya #plakk!**

**Pair :Udah ketebak -.-**

**Rate : Suka-suka au..plakk! #ditampar# aaaa… T K+ M terserah deh -,-**

**Genre :Romance, Angst, Humor (?)**

**Disclaimer : Semua Milik Tuhan**

Chapter 3

OoOoOOoOoOooO

'Ceklek'

Si evil maknae atau yang biasa dipanggil Kyu Hyun membuka pintu kamar tamu, "Hyung, ini bajunya!" teriak si maknae heboh sendiri. Siwon mendelik kesal, "Jangan teriak-teriak napa?"

Kyu hanya nyengir, "Kan Hyung rada-rada budek," seusai mengatakan hal yang tabu, KyuHyun bergegas melarikan diri sebelum dihajar Siwon.

"Yak! Choi Kyu Hyun!" teriak Siwon kesal.

"Huahahahaha..!" terdengar tertawaan Kyu yang seperti setan *plakk!* menggelegar. Siwon segera meletakkan baju yang diberikan si evil ke meja dekat kamar mandi.

Selang beberapa menit, Kibum keluar dengan berbalutkan sehelai handuk di pinggang, langsung mengambil baju gantinya dan bergegas masuk kembali ke kamar mandi. Siwon yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan melihat tubuh Kibum hanya menangis nanar dalam hati, 'Ugh… sayang sekali' dasar mesum! *Author dikeroyok*

"Umm… hyung, ini ditaruh dimana?" tanya Kibum yang telah selesai memakai bajunya, baju yang dipakainya hanya kaos berwarna biru muda lengan pendek dan celana pendek putih selutut. Siwon harus meneguk ludah melihatnya, "Apanya Kibummie?" tanya Siwon balik, "Handuk..," jawab Ki Bum padat, singkat, tapi nggak jelas. *plakk!

"Taruh saja di kamar mandi, kan ada tempat untuk menggantung handuk," jelas Siwon, Ki Bum langsung masuk untuk menaruh handuk di tempat yang dimaksud Siwon.

Setelah selesai menyimpan handuk di tempat yang dimaksud Siwon, Kibum menghampiri hyungnya, "Emm…. Hyung, Kamshamnida buat semuanya," Kata Kibum sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak masalah, asalkan kau merasa nyaman..," Kibum mengadahkan kepalanya, Siwon mengelus rambut Kibum. *aku juga mauuuu*

Kibum hanya terdiam sambil menikmati sentuhan Siwon.

"Ah, kau belum makan kan?" tanya Siwon, Kibum mengangguk. "Kajja~ ayo kita makan," Ajak Siwon yang langsung menarik Kibum ke ruang makan.

Saat berjalan di lorong rumah Siwon, Kibum melihat dari depan ke belakang, kanan-kiri, atas, mengagumi betapa indahnya interior rumah Siwon, berterima kasihlah pada eommanya Siwon dan Khu Hyun –Leeteuk- yang memilih interior bergaya eropa.

OoOoOoOoO

"Nah, kita sampai," Siwon yang masih menarik Kibum membimbing Kibum duduk di salah satu kursi, di meja makan. Siwon segera memilah-milah bahan makanan yang ingin dimasaknya.

"Hyung yang masak?" tanya Kibum. Siwon mengganguk menandakan ia berkata 'Iya'

"Aniyo hyung, biar aku saja yang memasak," tawar Kibum. Siwon memurtar balik tubuhnya dan menatap Kibum, "Kau masih kelelahan Kibum… biar hyung saja yang masak," kata Siwon lalu melanjutkan acara masak memasaknya. Ia memutuskan akan memasak 'Beijing Fried Rice' ajaran Hangeng, tetangganya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, jadilah Beijing Fried Rice ala Choi Siwon, entah bagaimana rasanya, berharaplah bahwa Kibum tidak akan mati setelah memakan masakan Siwon. *plakk!* 

Siwon menuangkan nasi goreng di 2 piring untuk dia dan Kibum. Siwon meletakkan 2 piring nasi goreng tersebut di atas meja makan, satu ia letakkan di depan Kibum dan satunya ia letakkan di depan kursi yang akan ia duduki –tepat di depan Kibum-

"Gomawo hyung," ucap Kibum saat Siwon duduk di depannya.

"Ya… kajja, ayo makan, entah masakan hyung bagimu enak apa tidak," Kibuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan hyungnya itu.

Siwon tersenyum saat melihat Kibum mulai mengangkat sendok dan menyendok nasi goreng buatannya. Siwon mulai ikutan makan, mereka makan dalam keheningan *kan kalau lagi makan nggak boleh bicara~* *Author banyak bacot*

Setelah beberapa suap, nasi goreng di piring Kibum habis, begitu pula dengan Siwon. "Hyung memutuskan kau akan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Kyu dan hyung…," ya, Siwon selalu memikirkan ini semenjak Kibum sadar dan pergi mandi.

Kibum terdiam, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya, "Bagaimana hyung bisa percaya padaku, bahkan hyung baru bertemu denganku kemarin," kata Kibum sembari menatap Siwon dalam, Siwon tersenyum menanggapi ucapan saeng barunya itu, "Entahlah, semua terbaca di wajahmu…,"

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya tanda ia tidak begitu mengerti ucapan Siwon.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar saat Kibum dan Siwon sedang berbincang ria, otomatis Kibum dan Siwon melihat ke arah pintu dapur, menunggu siapa yang akan muncul di balik pintu itu.

'ceklek'

"Siwon?"

Terlihat wanita yang di ketahui ialah eommanya Siwon, Choi Lee Teuk. Kibum bergegas berdiri, membungkuk dan memberi salam, "Kim Kibum imnida..,"

"Nae… Choi Lee Teuk imnida, eommanya Siwon dan Kyu Hyun, dan oh… apakah kau sudah mengenal Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk beruntun

"Ya ahjumma…," kata Kibum sembari mengeluarkan 'killer smile'nya yang nyaris membuaikan Leeteuk kalau saja ia tidak ingat pada sang suami, 'Leeteuk, ingat, kamu sudah ada Kangin..,' batin Leeteuk sambil mengelus dada.

"Ya… lanjutkan saja perbincangan kalian," Leeteuk langsung keluar dari dapur seusai berbicara dengan Kibum. Kibum mengganguk.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.23 PM namun Kibum masih setia di depan televisi yang berada di kamar tamu tempat ia menetap.

"Kibum," panggil Siwon saat Kibum larut dalam tontonan di televisi yang sedang ia saksikan, "Ya hyung?" Kibum menjawab panggilan Siwon.

"belum tidur?" Tanya Siwon sembari medudukan diri di samping Kibum. Kibum menggeleng, "Aniyo hyung, belum ngantuk..," jawab Kibum singkat dan ia kembali larut dalam dunia televisinya. Menyadari Kibum bukannya menonton televisi, melainkan Kibum sedang melamun.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" selidik Siwon, Kibum terdiam, ia mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang bisa ia ingat, namun hasilnya nihil, ia hanya mengingat semua yang berhubungan dengan identitas umumnya saja, untuk keluarga, dimana ia tinggal, ia benar-benar tidak ingat sama sekali.

Kibum menghela nafas panjang, "Hah… hyung, seharian ini aku mencoba untuk mengingat semua tentang keluarga, namun aku tidak dapat mengingat apa-apa hyung…," curhat Kibum sembari menggelamkan kepalanya di antara dua lututnya yang ia tekuk.

Siwon mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, "Jangan dipaksakan, mungkin dalam waktu dekat atau lama kau pasti akan mengingatnya, percayalah bahwa Tuhan akan menolongmu," nasehat Siwon ditambahkan sedikit siraman rohani. = ="

"Ya…," tanggap Kibum singkat, segeralah Kibum beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke kasur, sepertinya ia Mulai merasa mengantuk, "Mau tidur?" Tanya Siwon saat melihat Kibum naik ke atas spring bed.

"Iya hyung, aku merasa mulai mengantuk…," kata Kibum langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas spring bed dan mulai memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuknya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi dan membuat Kibum langsung tidur lelap dalam hitungan detik. =.=

"Selamat malam Kibummie…," kata Siwon pelan, ia langsung naik ke atas spring bed, bermaksud tidur di sebelah Kibum. Siwon mengambil selimut yang berada di ujung spring bed dan ia menyelimuti Kibum dan juga dirinya.

'Hah… utung saja eomma mengijinkan..,"

**Flashback On**

'Tok tok tok,'

"Eomma, aku masuk ya…," sapa Siwon ketika ia berada di depan kamar eommanya.

"Masuk saja Siwon,"

'Ceklek'

"Eomma, ada yang ingin kubicarakan, ini tentang Kibum," kata Siwon langsung masuk dan menghampiri eommanya yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, entah apa Siwon dan Author pun tak tahu.

"Ya, kenapa?" Tanya Leeteuk sembari meletakkan buku yang ia baca tadi di meja dekat kasur. Menepuk tempat tidur di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Siwon duduk disana. Mengerti dengan apa yang diisyaratkan eommanya, Siwon langsung duduk dan memulai perbincangannya dengan sang eomma.

"Emm… eomma, bolehkah Kibum tinggal bersama kita disini untuk sementara waktu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Ya, tidak masalah, tapi ada apa?" Tanya Leeteuk saat melihat raut wajah cemas dari Siwon.

"Ia, sebenarnya amnesia setengah, ya.. maksudnya ia hanya ingat nama, umur, untuk keluarga, ia benar-benar tidak ingat sama sekali..," jelas Siwon.

Leeteuk terdiam, kemudian terdiam, "Ya.. kita lihat saja nanti ya…," kata Leeteuk sembari menggengam tangan sang anak.

"Gomawo eomma," kata Siwon yang langsung memeluk sang eomma. Leeteuk pun membalas pelukan sang anak.

"Nah, kamu pergi tidur sana," perintah Leeteuk.

"Ya eomma, selamat malam..," Siwon langsung berjalan kea rah pintu dan meninggalkan Leeteuk seorang diri di kamar.

**Flashback off**

"Yasudahlah…," gumam Siwon yang langsung memejamkan matanya, bermaksud untuk tidur. Selang beberapa menit, Siwon mulai larut dalam tidur tenangnya.

OoOoOoOoO

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menyeruak masuk ke kamar yang ditempati Kibum, terlihat namja dengan wajah manis mulai membuka matanya saat sinar matahari tepat mengenai kelopak matanya, merasa silau, ia pun bangun. Bermaksud untuk bangkit dari tidurnya, namun terhalang oleh sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya erat.

"Hyung?" gumam Kibum saat dirinya memutar kepalanya kebelakang, melihat Siwon masih tidur dengan wajah tampannya (?)

Kibum mencoba untuk melepaskan rengkuhan Siwon pada pinggang rampingnya namun hasilnya nihil, rengkuhan Siwon terlalu erat.

"Hyung, bangun…," panggil Kibum sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon, merasa ada yang seperti menamparnya (?) Siwon pun bangun dan terlihat wajah Kibum menyambut bangun paginya.

"Pagi hyung…," sambut Kibum saat Siwon bangun, disertai dengan senyuman manis Kibum, tanpa sadar Siwon mencium pipinya sekilas, dan itu membuat Kibum merona hebat.

Siwon yang menyadari tindakannya langsung buru-buru melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Kibum dan duduk. Siwon bergegas keluar kamar untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kalut.

'Ya Kim Kibum, Siwon hyung mencium pipimu itu tidak lebih dari seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya' batin Kibum sambil memegang pipinya yang dicium Siwon.

Tanpa Siwon sadari, ia telah jatuh di dalam pesona Kim Kibum, begitu pula dengan Kibum. Ia benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Choi Siwon.

OoOoOoOoOoO

To Be Continue

OoOoOoOoOoO

Author mau cuap" (?) sedikit

Ini cerita BoyxBoy

Bagi yang tidak sanggup membacanya, daripada entar asmanya kambuh saat membaca fanfic gaje ini, author peringatin dulu *telat!*

Huehehehehe~ terima kasih yang sudah membaca, komentar ataupun yang meng-like fic ini

Author sangat menghargai setiap komentar yang masuk ^^

oh ya, bagi yang merasa kata-katanya berbelit-belit

ya begitulah, author juga bingung =_=

mungkin endingnya bisa ditebak, namun author akan membuat endingnya sulit ditebak ^.^

bisa saja ditengah" indahnya (?) kisah SiBum

ada aja kejutan, misalnya Ryeowook tambah tinggi #plakk!

Wkwkwkwkwk~ nggak mungkin ntu ==

tinggi badan Ryeowook udah di paten kan (?) #dikeroyok Ryeosomnia

yay~ Gan xie he zai jian~ \^o^/


End file.
